


Not Like the Other Blonds

by vaskianmountains



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: (in case the summary makes it seem otherwise the ship is actually mutual and not one-sided), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Damen/Laurent - Freeform, Hospitals, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nik is still a little loopy from the anesthesia, Nurse!Auguste, Post-Surgery, this crossed the line into crack territory a little further than originally intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaskianmountains/pseuds/vaskianmountains
Summary: If Damen ever found out, he would never let Nikandros live it down that he had fallen in love with a blond. Not after Nikandros had complained about Damen’s type for as long as they’d known each other. However, Auguste was nothing like the blonds Damen always fell in love with. Auguste was funny. Auguste was sensible. Auguste was not a bitch. And Auguste had already met the love of his life.
Relationships: Auguste/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	Not Like the Other Blonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionsandcrowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsandcrowns/gifts).



> This is for lionandcrowns, who I got matched with for the Captive Prince Secret Santa Exchange. We matched on Auguste and Nikandros, and they asked specifically for a modern AU Auguste/Nikandros. I really love both of these characters, but I think that before writing this, I’d also never actually given a lot of thought to them being shipped together aside from reading a couple of fics where they’re together as a side pairing. Still, I tried my best for this fic, and actually ended up having a lot of fun with them while writing this. I hope I got their dynamic right, and I hope that you’ll enjoy this ❤️

“You really are unfairly attractive in scrubs,” Nikandros said. His doctor had just left after informing him about how his surgery had gone, and now there was no one and nothing left in his room to distract him from Auguste. He couldn’t help but take in how well Auguste’s broad chest filled out the blue shirt he was wearing, nor could he stop himself from appreciating how the muscles of Auguste’s arms were left exposed by the short sleeves. The man really should not have the right to look that good while at his job.

Auguste laughed. “So that’s what I should have done all this time to get your attention, just show up in my scrubs.”

“No, you had my attention already.” Nikandros knew he really should not be talking about this, but he was still experiencing the side effects of anesthesia—or was it his pain meds?—and his mouth had already run with the words.

“I already did?” Auguste asked. “You’ve done a good job of hiding it in that case.”

“That’s because you weren’t supposed to know,” Nikandros said. “No one is. I need you to swear that you won’t tell anyone, especially not Damen.”

Auguste raised his hands up in the air. “Hippocratic oath. You’re literally allowed to sue me if I tell anyone what you told me while I’m your nurse.”

Nikandros eyed him—he tried not to focus too much on Auguste’s disarming smile—and said, “Good,” before turning to the food Auguste had placed in front of him. The stew looked like it had had all of the taste cooked out of it, so he opted for the jello instead. When he’d been pulling on the foil lid for almost a minute without any success, Auguste gently took the container out of his hands and opened it for him.

Nikandros thanked Auguste when he placed the jello back in front of him, picked up his spoon, and started eating.

“So,” Auguste said, “why can’t I tell Damen specifically?”

Nikandros swallowed his mouth full of jello. “Because he’d never let me live it down that I fell for a blond. Not after all the time I’ve spent complaining about his type, and begging for him to date someone who wasn’t yet another bitchy blond. But you!” Nikandros said, pointing his spoon to Auguste, “You are nothing like Damen’s blonds.”

“I’m not?”

“No,” Nikandros said. “You’re sensible, and you’re funny, and you’re sweet. You’re really the complete opposite of Damen’s blonds.”

“Thank you?” Auguste said. “But I thought Damen did like people who are sweet.”

“Oh, Lykeios and Erasmus were sweet enough. They also never stood a chance of holding Damen’s attention for any substantial amount of time. No, Damen prefers the kind of sweetness only he is able to find, while everyone else thinks the person is a bitch.”

“So that’s not the case for me then?”

“No! You really are nice and you help people, like how you helped me by opening my jello for me. If it had been you’re brother who was my nurse, he would have never done that, and just watched me suffer from hunger instead. Or, he’d have opened it, but spilled all of it on the table and half of it on me.”

“He wouldn’t be able to spill half of it on you if he already spilled all of it onto the table.”

“But he’d need to clean the table, and then he’d just let half of it drop off the paper towel again right on top of me.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Auguste said. “Laurent probably would do that if you were his patient.”

“See? But you’re very different from Damen’s blonds. You would never do that.” He opened his mouth for another spoonful of jello. After he swallowed again, he continued, “You’re also already dating someone, and Damen never falls for people who are already in a relationship. No, that’s just my luck.”

“Wait!” Auguste said. “You think I’m dating someone?”

Nikandros nodded. “Laurent told me.”

He still remembered it well. It had been two months ago at Damen’s party where he had first met Auguste. He hadn’t been particularly looking forward to meeting Laurent’s brother, because well, it was going to be _Laurent’s_ brother, but Auguste had taken Nikandros by surprise. They’d hit it off immediately by being able to complain to each other about what Damen and Laurent made them put up with, and by the time they’d been multiple drinks in they’d been well into flirting territory. However, when Auguste had left for the bathroom, Laurent had turned to Nikandros. “You do know Auguste has already met the love of his life, right? There’s no way you could compare to Amélie,” Laurent had said. He might as well have emptied his glass of water over Nikandros’ head. That would have been preferable, anyway.

Auguste’s voice brought Nikandros back to the hospital room they were currently in. “And since when do you trust Laurent on anything he tells you?”

Okay, so maybe Auguste had a point there, but still. “Then who is Amélie?”

Auguste smiled. It was the kind of smile Nikandros wished he could be the cause of, but which he still felt blessed being able to even witness. Because that was another difference between Auguste and Damen’s blonds. Damen’s blonds were beautiful, almost divinely so, to the point where it was near uncomfortable to look at them. That wasn’t the case at all when it came to Auguste. No, there was something very human about Auguste’s beauty, and Nikandros was certain he’d be comfortable looking at Auguste’s smile all day long.

“Amélie is the love of my life,” Auguste explained, “and I have vowed to stay by her side through sickness and in health, but we are not dating. She is my coffee machine.”

“She’s your—oh.” Now that Nikandros thought about it, the only thing he had really known about Amélie was that, according to Auguste, she made the best coffee in all of Vere and Akielos. He had just thought that she must have been a barista, or simply a coffee enthusiast like Auguste. It had never even crossed his mind that she might not be a person at all.

Nikandros couldn’t help but think back now to all the times he’d been sure that Auguste must have been flirting with him if only he hadn’t been dating someone else already. He thought back to that one time last week when Nikandros had picked Auguste up from his apartment because Damen had not been able to, and Auguste had opened the door wearing only a towel.

“ _Oh_.”

“Yes,” Auguste said, “ _oh_.”

“So, you really were flirting with me all this time?” Nikandros desperately needed it confirmed now before he made a fool out of himself.

“Yes.”

“So, if I asked you out on a date right now, you’d say yes?”

“No.”

“No?” Had he made a fool out of himself after all? Had it just been the anesthesia that had made Nikandros imagine their entire conversation up till now?

“No, because I am not allowed to date patients.” Auguste said. “However, after you have been discharged and I’ve rolled you out of the hospital, I’d be able to give you a different answer.” A smile played on Auguste’s lips and there was a light shining in his eyes that Nikandros thought lit up the room much better than the lights installed into the ceiling.

“And that answer would be...?”

“That I would love to go on a date with you, and that I’d wish we’d be able to go right then, but sadly my shift wouldn’t be over yet. I’d think about calling in sick tomorrow, but we’re already understaffed as it is, so that wouldn’t be an option either. So, finally, I’d settle on asking if this Saturday would be good for you.”

Nikandros felt a little breathless, and it wasn’t because of the anesthesia. “This Saturday would be good for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you ended up liking it. Comments and kudos will always make my day 💖
> 
> I’m over on tumblr [@vaskianmountains](https://vaskianmountains.tumblr.com/)


End file.
